


The Present by Leighcar

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's acting like Oscar the Grouch, and Simon finally figures out to give both Jim and Blair a merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present by Leighcar

 

Disclaimer: These character belong to Petfly Productions and UPN.

## The Present

by Leighcar  


"Ellison! Get in my office now," Simon yelled across the squad room. 

Jim groaned under his breath and quickly entered the office, closing the door behind him. "What is it Simon?" 

"I should be asking you that? What is with you lately?" 

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked perplexed. 

"Your attitude lately, lets say, has been less than your pleasant self. You're snapping at everyone for the littlest reasons. I don't know what's bugging you, but get it together before you drive everyone, including me, insane." 

"Okay, maybe I have been a little rough lately..." Jim began. 

"A little? You make Scrooge look like Mr. Rogers." 

Jim's wince didn't escape Simon's careful scrutiny. 'Ah, the old Christmas blues,' Simon thought. 

"What are you doing for Christmas Jim?" he asked, changing tactics. 

"Not really anything. I've never really been able to get into it," he answered. 

"Where's your Christmas spirit? Even Sandburg's going to help out with the gift giving." 

"Listen Simon, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later and I promise to watch my attitude okay." 

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, " Simon said, waving him away, but watching him with interest. 

As the days continued getting closer to Christmas, Jim's attitude kept getting noticeable worse. Blair was afraid to make the slightest move around him for fear of him yelling again. It was getting really bad and Blair didn't know what to do. He kept prodding him, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Jim continued to deny everything. The whole thing was so frustrating that Blair began wondering if he was the cause. Maybe Jim was angry or annoyed with something he did. Or maybe he wanted him to leave. That idea hurt him worse than any of the yelling. 

Jim hated everything lately, especially himself. He knew he was flying off the handle, but he just couldn't control himself. It was the worst with the kid. Blair was taking the brunt of everything he had to offer, but continued to come back and try to help. He had to admire the kid for his perseverance. He wished that the season was over and maybe things could get back to normal. 

On Christmas eve, there was a knock at the door and Jim let Simon in. "Hey Jim, how are you doing?" 

"I'm fine. I promise I'll get back to normal soon." 

"Good. You're getting pretty hard to take. Is Sandburg ready?" 

"He should be out in a minute. I heard him finish getting dressed not too long ago." 

"Good, I don't want to be late. You should come along. There's nothing like seeing those kids' faces when Santa comes in with the presents. Speaking of Santa, what do you want for Christmas little boy," Simon asked in a badly faked deep voice. 

"I hate it when people ask me that. You never get what you actually want anyway," he growled. 

Luckily both men were distracted from the conversation when Blair entered the room. They took one look at the pointed shoes, forest green costume, and matching hat and began to roar with laughter. 

Blair took it all in stride and made a little circle so they could see the whole thing. He absently brushed some hair from his face, revealing the fake pointed ears which started another round of laughter. "Are you done?" he demanded, trying to sound stern. 

"I like it Sandburg, it fits you. Though I don't know if the earring works with the outfit," Simon said trying to stifle his laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, lets go. We can't make Santa wait for his head elf," Blair declared grabbing his coat. "See ya later Jim." 

On the way out, Jim grabbed Simon's arm. "Get me a picture of him in that and you made my day." 

"No problem. I think I'll get one for myself. Maybe I can use it for blackmail." 

The gift giving was a hit. People had been generous in their donations this year. After all the presents were handed out, the kids spent the rest of the time playing with the silly elf instead of their personal Santa, but no one minded. When all the kids had been put to bed, Simon gave Blair a ride home. 

"Simon, have you noticed anything wrong with Jim?" Blair asked carefully. 

"Besides the fact that most of the time he's either steaming or sulking." 

"Has he said anything to you?" 

"No, he's being pretty closed mouthed about it. Don't worry, I think things will get better soon." 

Blair looked anything but reassured. Simon glanced over at him and handed him a bottle of water. "Here, you look hot." 

"Hey, thanks," he replied gratefully and immediately began to gulp it down. 

By the time they reached the loft, Blair could barely keep his eyes open. He had never felt so tired. Yawning, he climbed out of the door, but then had to grab the car to steady himself when a wave of dizziness suddenly hit. 

"Hey are you okay?" Simon asked, grabbing his arm. 

"I'm just kind of dizzy and so tired," he barely replied sleepily. 

"You probably just caught a bug. Here I'll help you upstairs," Simon said, leading Blair by the arm. 

"Thanks." 

"Hey, just saving my butt. Jim would kill me if I drove off and you ended up falling down the stairs." 

"He wouldn't do that." 

"Wanna bet," Simon laughed. 

"Really?" Blair asked through his ever more clouded brain. 

"Oh yeah," Simon declared, watching the smile appear on the kid's face. 

Simon unlocked the door and almost carried Blair inside. He soon became dead weight and Simon had to let him down in the middle of the living room. Simon spuatted down and checked Blair's pulse, who was only barely conscious at this point. Blair soon succumbed to the darkness without even noticing Simon checking his breathing. 

Lying in his bed, Jim stirred as he heard the door to the loft open. After he registered the two familiar heart beats and knew that Blair was home safe, he turned over and went back to a sound sleep. 

Jim woke up Christmas morning and was surprised to not hear Blair moving around, trying to be quiet. After yawning and stretching, he slipped on his robe and ventured downstairs. He was thinking about grabbing a shower so he could have the hot water for once. Reaching the bottom of the stair, he couldn't help himself, so he took a quick peek into Blair's room. To his surprise, he realized that Blair's bed hadn't been slept in at all last night. 

'I know he came home,' Jim thought anxiously. 

Walking into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks in utter shock. All he could see was a body laying very still on the floor. Vaulting over the couch, Jim reached Blair in less than a second. Ignoring his own heart thundering in his ears, he began to check for a pulse and breathing. To his relief, he found both strong and steady. 

After he calmed down, he suddenly realized something. Blair was sprawled under the Christmas tree shirtless with a big red bow tied around his neck. Tentatively, Jim grabbed the tag attached to the bow and read, "Jim. You've been a very good boy long enough, now enjoy. Santa." 

Jim stared at the note open mouthed as he recognized Simon's handwriting. A thought sprang to mind, and Jim lifted one of Blair's eyelids to see the faint signs of someone who had been drugged. Fuming, he jumped up to the phone and dialed Simon's number. 

"What?" 

"Simon, what did you do?" Jim growled. 

"What do you mean. Maybe Santa left you something special under the tree though," he answered in a laughing voice. 

"Simon, you drugged him!" 

"Jim calm down. It only knocked him out for the night and has no lasting effects. Its perfectly safe, trust me. I just didn't want him to wake up and ruin your surprise," Simon reassured. 

"Why?" 

"Jim, I did use to be a detective so I do notice things. And before you say anything else, I also noticed how Sandburg acted when you were kidnapped before. Trust me." 

"Now, go wake up your present. And remember, he's all your so have fun." 

"Simon," Jim began. 

"Hey, I just thought you should get what you wanted for Christmas this year and there was no way you were going to make any move by yourself," he said hanging up. 

Jim looked back at his present and noticed he had started to stir. Hurrying over, he knelt down and stared at the beautiful face. When the eyes fluttered open, he smiled. 

"Jim? What's going on?" Blair asked noticing where he was. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Ah, I think it was Simon telling me not to worry, that I was going to be fine. What did he mean?" Blair asked shaking his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. 

"Well, he drugged you." 

"What?!" 

"I guess he figured you wouldn't let him do it willingly," Jim said, hiding a smile. 

"Do what?" Blair asked suspicious. 

Jim merely pointed and smiled when Blair looked down and gasped. Before he could ask, Jim handed him the note Simon left. 

"Oh man, Jim I had nothing to do with this," he stuttered running his hand through his hair. 

"Are you completely aware of what's going on or is the drug still affecting you?" Jim asked suddenly. 

"I'm okay. Jim..." he began flustered. 

"Good," Jim declared and immediately grabbed Blair, kissing him firmly on the lips. 

After Blair got over his initial shock, he returned the kiss, putting his entire soul and a little extra into it. When they finally parted, Blair stared at JIm a little wild-eyed. 

Stroking his long hair to reassure him, Jim watched happily as Blair relaxed and returned the smile. Jim took hold of Blair's hand and pulled him to his feet, at the same time, kissing him fiercely. For the first time, he tasted the very essence of Blair. Pulling back for some needed air, he began to pull Blair up the stairs. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Blair began tugging on the bow around his neck. 

"No you don't," Jim declared, stopping him. "You're my present, so I get to unwrap you." 

Jim pulled on the bow and it slid easily across Blair's neck. Gazing into the young man's eyes, Jim gently brushed his hand across his cheek, sending shivers down Blair's back. 

"I love you," Blair blurted and then nervously watched for a reaction. 

"I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love you more than you'll ever know," Jim whispered, feeling happier than he had in weeks. 

Jim quickly rid both of them of their unwanted clothing and then Blair practically threw Jim onto the bed. Gasping with delight, Jim watched Blair kiss his way down his long body. The second Blair took him in his mouth, Jim thought he just might die right there. 

Later, after they were both satiated and exhausted, Jim began to fall asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Blair. The warm body felt so good against him, that he didn't know if he could let go of Blair in the morning. 'Well, maybe I won't,' he thought happily, snuggling deeper into Blair as he fell asleep.  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
